


At first Belch

by OmegaWolfy



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, These two are dorks, Vaike's got feelings and he shows them the only way he knows how, drunk, reader's def not robin, silent admiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: Vaike and [Name] have a different relationship, but as long as they aren't complaining, who cares?





	At first Belch

In Hines sight, Vaike really should have seen this coming. Falling for [Name] was just as natural as losing his battle axe, but infinitely more fun. Really, he should have known from the day they met when he belched in her face in greeting and she belched back twice as loud. Love at first belch. Yeah. That's definitely romantic. Plus the look on Maribelle's face was worthy of one of those giant paintings in a royal palace. Oh yeah, [Name] was a catch. Anyone who could do that to Maribelle was definitely worth Vaike's time.

* * *

 

"Oh really?" With a dopey grin on his face, Vaike could hardly keep himself from sputtering out a laugh. How the hell could [Name] be so serious? Seriously, what's the big deal? "And I'm just supposed to believe that you're keeping to yourself while reading? Is this the Vaike I know?" Her knuckles wrap gently on the side of his head, which Vaike shoos the gesture away, the book binding stretching as gravity forced it to bend back on itself.

"'Eh, stop that, I'm serious. Can't Teach do a little bit of studyin' on his own?" Again with the shooing her away as she crossed her arms, brow raised, why the hell did he want to kiss her so damn badly?

"Oh, says the one who's holding his book upside down." The brow's elevation went up and Vaike's cheeks went red for half a second before he closed it.

"You startled me, I just picked it up-"

"After claiming you've been here for close to an hour and there isn't any other text near you?"

"Ugh," Shit.

"That's what I thought, now come on, I made a deal with some of the guys in a nearby village."

"[Name]! Did you seriously bet I could out drink eight men, again!?"

"No, I bet you could out drink nine, now let's go, I've got a lot of gold running on this one." With her smaller hand grasping around his own, Vaike doesn't have the heart to tell her he wasn't going to because seeing her sate her gambling addiction was rather enjoyable. Not to mention she usually paid for his drinks, too.

Now, most may not call it romantic, hell, most wouldn't even say it's even a good friendship, letting each other drink themselves stupid and doing the stupidest things in public. But Vakie was never one for fancy, and beer was anything but. Plus, honesty was rather nice, and if you can't share a pint or twelve with someone and expect them to tell you the truth, then what's the point?

That was something else he admired about her. Even with a few down, her stories stayed the same. Well, plot wise. Some of the details became a little distorted. Like the number of risen faced, or the sheer amount of archers the Enemy had on their rear lines. (Which usually went from fifty to close to five hundred, but in a story, the five hundred sounded better, So Vaike would always remind [Name] that it was really six, seven, or even eight hundred.]

The first pint was usually followed by a short belching contest between the two, about a quarter of the victories to Vaike, the same number for [Name], and the other half were always considered a draw.

Did he mention he'd never met someone who could belch like him? No? Well, there's [Name] for ya'. Always full of surprises.

"Hey, did you sneak in another pint in without me?" She'd come back when he was gazing her way while she walked not very gracefully through the tavern.

"Hells no I didn't, And I'll prove it with our bill at the end of the night." Either way, they would laugh it off, give their own toast to the Shepherds, followed by dodging questions when someone from camp came looking for them.

Someone - Vaike was too drunk to remember who - had once said that he and [Name] were two peas in a pod. Two very drunk peas, but the rest of the sentence was lost on the man.

By the next morning with a few canteens of water down, Vaike would be clutching his head with a groan when [Name] came in with her own stash of water. A shiny streak going down her chin and disappearing somewhere near her cleavage suggested that she'd hastily drank probably as much water as he had that morning. And while the thought of cleavage was nice, looking out from the palms of his hands into the light was way more effective on bringing back his pounding headache than to do away with it.

"Hey,"

"Hay's for horses," It sounds like she was drinking more, but he was playing by ear.

"Fine, mornin'."

"Definitely not morning. It's almost noon."

"We both just got up, it's mornin'," Vaike grumbled back before chancing the sunlight.

The following silence is comforting. The wind, distance shouting from those who are training. Armor clanking in the distance. It really was a good day.

"We should stop goin' to the taverns, or stop drinking so much."

"I'm votin' on the drinkin', but we both know how many times we've had this conversation." Vaike chuckles, but stops short as the sound seems to do more harm than good on his head.

"True, maybe next time we con some of the light weights in camp."

Vaike's silence throws [Name] for a loop, and she reaches across the impromptu picnic table, which was really some board stacked on boxes for the benches, and boards slid over the tops of barrels for the surface.

"I've been a real ass, huh." She sighs, but her words affect Vaike more than he realized they would.

"What are you gettin' at?"

"Oh, I don't know. Just that I go off trying to find someone who wants to try and make a coin, only to throw you in there."

"You pay me for my work," He nearly leaned back, but Vaike caught himself well before hand to keep from falling. Shit, was he really that tired still?

"Yeah, but this isn't good for us. There could be a battle at any minute yet we're running off first chance we get - usually my fault - to get plastered." [ame] sighs, and the guilty look really doesn't suit her at all.

"Hey,"

"It's for horses." She grumbles.

"Look a' me, damn it." Vaike's keeping his smile even though his head hurts really fucking bad at the moment, and finally, she turns her [colour] eyes up at him and all he does is simply let out a loud burp, complete with a chest pound as he did so.

When she smiles back and lets one go - not even half the usual strength behind the sound - it's like everything is how it should be. That they've got their own secret kind of pact completed and signed all with a single belch.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I've no idea. Just had this idea in my head since I got the game years ago - that me - being the person I am, would belch right back at Vaike when he introduces himself to Robin. (Rather disappointed you didn't get the choice to do so, tbh)  
> So here's some shite post I through together. Hope you liked it. uwu
> 
> COMPLETELY UNEDITED AT WRITTEN BETWEEN 2 AM AND 3... PROBABLY A LOT OF TYPOS.


End file.
